


The Year

by Double_Infinity



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Infinity/pseuds/Double_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of Temil, starting straight after 'The Tape'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me playing around, I don't own anything and if no-one likes it then it might just be A Day :) Set at the end of Fortune (then goes on through other episodes). There is no Chlollie in the first chapter but we'll get there.

He smiled at her.It was an awkward but friendly smile. No-one could blame him.

Clark and Lois were talking behind them. Tess could catch snippets of their conversation like "You are the love of my life" and "The fire was a bit extreme".

She wondered what it was like, being in love. Sure, she'd had boyfriends (was that even the word) but she hadn't loved them. She was just with them, most of the time so one could show the other off.

She imagined whatever she and Emil had had before, respect, friendship, love maybe, would be replaced by an awkward avoidance.

She sighed, just a little, and Emil must of heard her because his next action was to reach for her hand. Acting on instinct she pulled away and he frowned.

"I'm sorry I just assumed..." He trailed off. "No you were right I just, I get used to cutting myself off from the world."

"That's OK," He reached out, this time only offering his hand.

Tess glanced at Clark and Lois who, thankfully, were still deep in conversation. She looked back at Emil.

"Just because this started the wrong way doesn't mean its going to carry on like that, OK?" Tess looked confused.

"I mean, uh, I want to take you out to the movies or for a meal or whatever you want to do, I want to take this slowly, I don't want it to be your usual rush, I want to look after you and make sure you know I love you."

Tess' heart warmed, a LOT. "I want to pretend what happened there," Emil motioned at he discarded camera, "Never happened OK?" She smiled, only gently but it was a start. "OK"

It was only then that Tess noticed the silence, it had been there from before Emil did his little speech but she had been lost in his words. She looked behind her and was shocked to see Lois right behind her and Clark peering round Lois.

"Surely you have something better to do?" Tess was a little peeved that the two of them had see her let her guard down but, well, they saw 'The Tape' and that was her guard being trampled on. 

Lois shook her head while at the same time Clark nodded. "You know if I wanted to be stared at I would just invite Trotter back to my office". Lois spluttered. Clark had sloooowly been going red since Tess had seen them and struggled to speak. "I, uh, well" He turned to Lois, grabbed her arm and whisked them off.

"Show off." Tess muttered. 

"When are you free?" Tess turned back to Emil, she took a moment to comprehend what he was saying. "Oh, right, most of the time" They both laughed. "Well how about, next Friday?" "How about this Friday?" "It's Wednseday already!" "You're good at thinking fast aren't you?" She smirked, planted a light kiss on his cheek and walked out. 

She thought about what had happened last night. The mess!

She popped her head back around the door. "Meet me in my office in the morning." Emil looked confused. "Why?" "You're not getting away without helping me tidy up!" He went red. She smirked again and left.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Tess and Emil get to Tess' office to find it clean and tidy - and someone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Chlollie yet, sorry guys but will be some in upcoming chapters(!) No Clois in this chapter either, will be more of them soon. So, this might not make any sense whatsoever but in my head they partied Tuesday (I know it makes no sense but hang in there, it'll all make sense - probably) Chapter 1 was Wednesday and this is Thursday. OK? :)
> 
> Stuff in italics are thoughts :)

Tess met Emil outside The Planet at 7am. "Nice to see you came prepared!" Tess joked. "I, um well" "Its OK, I'm almost certain I have some stuff upstairs" They smiled weakly at each other. "Well come on then, lets see how bad it is!"

They went inside together and headed towards the lift. When they got there Emil getured for Tess to get in first and they spent the journey up in silence.

They were both suprised with the scene that met them - Cat was sat, well perched, on the edge of the desk and the only thing out of place was a small, cardboard box containing two outfits.

"Hey, do you have a plaster? I cut myself on what looked like a broken chapagne glass." Cat was smiling, practically grinning, despite the hour - and the injury.Tess looked at Emil and replied, "Yeah, I'll, um, I'll get you one" She walked over to a drawer in her desk, while she walked Emil spoke to Cat. 

"Sooooo, what happened to all the mess?" Tess nodded, a silent agreement. "Well I came in early to finish my assignment when I noticed the lights on up here and I came up to check you were OK," Tess handed Cat the plaster and the latter smiled a 'Thank you' at her while continuing to talk. "So I came up and everything was m mess.

Tess smirked but Emil cringed. "Anyhow," Cat frowned at the pairs odd looks, "I remembered you two going up, giggling your heads off," It was Tess' turn to cringe, "And a little while after that I heard some crashes so I just cleared up." 

Tess and Emil just looked at the floor. Tess cleared her throat "Do you have any idea what went on in here last night?" "No, do I want to?" "You don't NEED to" Tess frowned. "Oh, Ok, well I'd better get back to work". With that Cat ran out of the office.

"Well that was easy!" Tess smirked. "I've never senn you smirk at anyone else but you're constantly smirk at me" Emil stated. "Hmm" Tess wondered where he was going with this. "Why?" Emil finally got to his question. "I like you OK, I'd say we're close." 

"You like me huh?" Tess smiled, it was a warm smile not a smirk "Yeah, yeah I do" Emil matched her smile. "I have to work now so scram!" It was Emil's turn to smirk. When he walked out the door Tess shouted out to him "And take that blasted box with you!" 

He walked back in, picked up the box, huffed and left. They both giggled quietly.

"See you tommorrow!" Tess shouted to him when he got to the ground floor. "See you tommorrow!" His smile was genuine and it warmed Tess up a little. 

_So this is what it feels like, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, yeah, I know, the next chapter should be longer, The Date!!!! Chloe is in it (only a little though, sorry), you may have guessed this fic is mainly Temil :)


End file.
